Felix Parker
FREY12- This is set in 2013 Name: Felix Parker DOB: 23/12/99 Gender: Male 3 Cohort choices: 5th, 4th, 2nd 3 Godly parent choices: ''Trivia, '''Pluto, Somnus Weapon: (Trivia is no.1 so here is her style weapon) I have a sharp, black dagger. It was forged under Mount St. Helens, where it was Celestial Bronze, but I stole it and dipped it in the Lethe, where it destroyed the celestial bronze with black obsidian. It can cast magic. It has a wolf with a ruby in it's mouth Powers: Complete control of magic. 'Anything magic loves me. I can also talk to all dogs, wolves. I can cast advanced magic, and I have thermal vision (it is very draining). Crossroads are where I am strongest. I'm also welcome in the Underworld. '''I lived in new Rome all my life. My Dad died in trying to protect my um, *mumbles* don't say bad stuff, sister, who is the same age but we're not twins, as she is a Daughter of Fortuna. We watched all the war games, and we knew the New Roman Legionnaire life like the back of our hands. Our Aunt, who was a Praetor, said that we could be Praetors together. I still shudder at that idea. ' '''I went to the Wolf House aged 5, where I was treated as another cub. My training took longer, at such a young age, and Lupa carried me on her back to New Rome. People then doubted me, which was a stupid mistake. My sister went to the House aged nine, and she got back quicker, but Lupa took her to the airport. They thought that she was stronger, better, quicker than I was coming into the legion. ''We both entered aged 9. I, the elder, let my sister face her credentials at that fateful Muster, 24th May 2008 . Octavian, then a Junior Centurion, took her under the wing of the 1st 'Cohort. She proved okay, not a bust, but not a bloomer. ' 'I, however, was not so lucky. They all remembered me, the Son of Trivia, the freaky guy. I was the guy carried on Lupa's back into New Rome from the Wolf House. All the Cohorts passed me on, and I was forced into the 5th. I remember seeing Gwen and Dakota's faces as I entered the Cohort- ''not another one. I, as New Rome issues a list of ratings of all the youngsters in New Rome, was ranked second to last, mainly because of previously mentioned problems, and that we hadn't been able to show our stuff before. ''' I entered the 5th with something to prove. I got into the Legion in one week, as somebody let Hannibal go free, and the Unicorns were going to stampede him. I saved the big guy and I was into the Legion. By one month, I had four mural crowns. I was the bloomer. I fought in the war against Gaia, which still rages on, and I even served as a spy to get inside the Greek Camp. I am the most senior Junior Centurion and I am looking at being the male Centurion of the 5th next year. Category:Campers